The Glimpse
by Nicole A Bailey
Summary: What if seeing your future is the very thing that made it? Would you still take the chance? What if your future life is nothing like you would expect? What if you had to be evil to save the world? Hermione gets a glimpse at what's to come.
1. Here's To Looking Ahead

**The Glimpse**  
Here's to Looking Ahead  
Chapter One

"If you could take a chance and see the future would you? Would you dare to see where your life might take you? What if seeing that future caused it never to happen? Or if seeing it was exactly what caused it to happen? Would it be worth it?"

The questions ping-ponged inside her brain. She needed some answers, but even more Harry needed some answers. He craved to be assured that this war would someday be over and that they would come out victorious. His hopes has been so crushed since the death of his hero, and he really had lost that spark that caused him to fight with such vitality. Hermione wanted to help her best friend in whatever way she could. She had been researching spells for nearly a week straight and just happened to come across this one.

The one that had been boggling her mind ever since she accidentally turned to it. The Glimpse...

It was a complicated spell, and she wasn't even convinced that they could realistically do it. It required all three of them to complete the spell, and some odd ingredients. But if it could prove to Harry and Ron that the war would someday bring them to a happier life. If it gave them the strength to fight; if they already knew they would win, wouldn't it be worth it?

She hadn't said anything to them yet. She wanted to be sure that there weren't any loopholes before she suggested it. No point in getting their hopes up for nothing. She read the passage and re-read it. Then she looked up the spell in other books. It all came down to the same things:  
-Three to be entwined across time and space.  
-A magical potion made of Acorus calamus, hawthorn, and Chicorium intybus (Chicory). To represent the mind, the body, and the soul.  
-A magical spell to bend the time line and allow the triad a glimpse.

It would only be a glimpse. It would not be time travel. Each text expressed this over and over. The only things that perplexed Hermione were the specifics. There were no details about exactly how the "glimpsing" would go. She imagined it would be like "The Christmas Carol," where the Ghost of Christmas Past would show them around their futures, or perhaps even similar to using the time turner. Though the spell assured that it was not actual time travel, it still warned that seeing the potential future could cause one to destroy that very future or even create that future. (For example one book talked about a young wizard with no interest in charms, who took a glimpse. He said that in this glimpse he saw himself as a very famous man for his charm work. As a result he pushed himself in school and studied charms like he had never studied anything before. While it is all together possible that it was his destiny, it is also possible that seeing that glimpse is what caused him to become a famous wizard for his charm work. You see)  
Hermione also was a bit worried about how to get out of the glimpse. All of the texts referred to an epiphany point that would release the triad from their glimpse, but none of the texts explained it much more than that.

She fretted and fretted, but decided that it seemed like a sound enough idea to at least discuss with Ron and Harry. They would be able to help her question the spell, and together the three of them could determine if it was a good idea.

The sky looked ominous as the rain pelted against the windows. The Common Room was practically empty. Only a few second years sat in the corner playing wizard's chess. Ron and Harry sat idol on the couch. Hermione felt a tug at her heartstrings as she once again had to see the sorrow in the faces of the two boys she loved so much.

She glued a smile in place and walked straight towards them.

"Hey guys, what's going on"  
They shrugged, but neither made a move to open their mouths. "I have something that might cheer you both up. Well it might or it might not. It's just an idea really. I mean I'm not quite sure -"

Ron interrupted her rambling, "Hermione! Just bloody tell us what it is."

Harry couldn't help but let out a little laugh.

Hermione grinned sheepishly, "Sorry, OK. It's a spell. Called a glimpse..."

She explained the spell in detail. (Almost to the point that Ron and Harry were bored)  
She carefully told them the positives and the negatives to such a spell. She continued with the series of questions that she, herself, had been pondering.

Harry spoke up at last. "It doesn't really sound as if we would have much to lose. It seems like if nothing else it would be a break from the stress of everything going on lately."

Ron nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, Plus it'd be really neat to see myself as a world famous Quidditch player."

Hermione tried not to laugh at the suggestion.

Harry didn't. He laughed and laughed to the point that Ron said, "Hey it could happen. You never know."

Harry smiled and turned to Hermione attempting at last to return to the serious part of the conversation. "So would we stay together for the whole thing? or would we be apart?"

"I'm not really quite sure. It doesn't seem like this is a very widely used spell, and most everyone who goes through it prefers not to talk about it, as if talking about what they saw might jinx it into not happening."

Ron posed a question, "What about the ones that don't remember it?"

There had been a few cited cases where the spell had seemed to do almost nothing for two out of the three. Almost like they had just taken a nice sleeping potion.

"Well, most everyone who has ever done this spell says it is like waking up from a dream, and sometimes we just can't remember what we've dreamt. All of the cases like that recall a few things, just not quite as vividly as the others."

The nodded in understanding.

"It seems like a good idea to me." "Me too"  
"OK. Well then when do we do it?" Hermione asked getting excited about the thought taking on such a difficult spell.

"How's tonight?" Harry asked.

Hermione was shocked at how quickly everything was moving along. "Well OK. I'm not sure if I can get all the ingredients in such a short amount of time, but I guess I can try."

And thus the groundwork had been laid for the evening. A glimpse they would have.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione had done some uncharacteristic things to get all the ingredients, but she wouldn't tell Ron and Harry how she had accomplished it. The three had agreed to meet in the Common Room at one in the morning. They would use Harry's invisibility cloak and sneak into their favorite mischief making spot: Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

Hermione stared at the ceiling waiting for the time to pass. She questioned whether or not this was even a good idea or if it would really help anything, but no matter how much was pondered she couldn't really find anything necessarily wrong with it. She began to think about what her future might hold. She wondered what was in store for her. Would it be ten years from now, twenty, or more? Would she be married and to who? She began to get even more excited about all of it.

The trio rendez-vous'd in the Common Room and somehow made it to the bathroom without a single problem. No cat, no teachers, nothing. It was a bit odd.

Hermione swiftly set away to preparing the potion with help from her counterparts. Ron questioned with hesitation, "We're going to have to drink that aren't we?"

Hermione responded with a yes and a slight giggle at the memory of the first time they had snuck into this bathroom to make the polyjuice potion. She gagged a little remembering its foul taste and the repercussions of that accident.

Time passed and the three steadily worked: chopping, stirring, heating, cooling.

Once the potion was finished Hermione read instructions from the spell book:

"First determine which person shall represent each part of the holy triad- Mind, Body, and Soul," She paused. "I guess I'm mind. Harry and Ron which do you think you are?"

Both boys simultaneously replied, "Body."

She laughed. "Harry you should be soul. And Ron should be body." She said noting for the millionth time this evening Ron's broad shoulders and toned arms.

Begrudgingly Harry nodded OK.

She continued reading, "Next each of the three must strip down to only your purest element. Clothed only by a large white robe if necessary."

Hermione blushed. Three large white robes had been transfigured out of white t-shirts for this. She sat the book down and went into one of the stalls to undress. "Can I come out?"

Ron's voice sounded, "Just a second. OK"

His cheeks were a bit pinkish as she walked from the tiny stall carrying all of her clothes in hand. He eyed the bra in her hand, and forced himself not to think of her naked body under the robe.

She smoothly picked up the book and continued reading, "Now with the potion in the middle sit with your legs cross in a triangle." They took their spots. "And now each member of the triad shall speak their piece and follow the instructions given, beginning with mind."

Hermione took a deep breathe and continued. "I am mind. Strong of will and wisdom. Through me we shall keep our wits as we behold what may or may not ever be. Only through peace of mind and an open-mind shall we endure." Hermione now followed her instructions and filled a small glass with potion. In one swig she downed the fowl mix of herbs. Ron and Harry looked amazed as Hermione's head began to glow. Following the instructions she leaned over and kissed Ron on the temple, "May I grant you peace and openness of mind." She did the same to Harry. And each of their heads began to glow in the same faint way as Hermione's. She passed the book to Ron, whose hands were trembling.

"I am Body. Full of strength and power. Through me we shall keep our shells as we glance into what we may or may not ever be. Only through strength of body and a powerful stance shall we endure." He too, drank a glass of the fowl tasting herbs. And soon his hands had begun to glow. He leaned towards Harry and with only a moments pause kissed his friends hands. "May I grant you strength and power of body." He then repeated the same with Hermione, and they were each a little less shocked when their hands began to glow. He passed the book to Harry.

"I am Soul. Full of passion and intensity. Through me we shall keep our hearts as we foresee what may or may not ever be. Only through intensity of soul and passion of heart shall we endure." He drank his glass. And leaned toward Hermione. Awkwardly he leaned to her bosom and kissed the top of her left breast. He paused there for a moment feeling the connection burning through them. "May I grant you passion and intensity of soul." It was no surprise that the cores of their bodies glowed. He less awkwardly bent to Ron's chest, but also paused a moment as he felt the surge of power running through their connection. He repeated the line. And handed the book once again to Hermione.

"Shall we endure the glimpse." She poured another glass but did not drink it yet. She passed the book again. "Shall we endure the glimpse." Ron too poured another glass, and passed the book.  
"Shall we endure the glimpse." Harry poured his glass, and all together the swigged it back.

* * *

Hey all is this story worth continuing?  
Your feedback would be greatly appreciated.  
Xoxo  
Nicole A. Bailey 


	2. Here's To Waking Up

**The Glimpse**

Chapter Two  
Here's to Waking Up

Hermione felt herself waking up out of a very comfortable sleep. She twisted a bit stretching out her limbs. She noted how smooth the black silk nightgown was against her skin. Then of course she realized, she had no idea where she was or what had happened.

The last thing she remembered was taking that potion. Had something gone wrong with the spell? Where was her tour guide, her Ghost of Christmas Past? Was this some kind of alternate universe? Her mind was buzzing with questions. She carefully opened her eyes and forced herself to take in two large deep breaths. She needed to evaluate the situation. Perhaps this is just where the future Hermione lived, and she would need to find her to see her future. Very quietly she got up, so that if future Hermione was around she wouldn't see her. (She suddenly had Professor McGonagall's words from third year running in her head about how dangerous a time turner could be.)

She noticed how sexy the little nightie that she had on was, and she couldn't quite figure that out. For the time being, though, she decided to focus on one thing at a time.

Across the bedroom the door was ajar to a bathroom. She crept in, after first being sure no one else was occupying it. She stopped stunned as her eyes met her own.

"Well, someone must have had a long night." The mirror retorted. Hermione couldn't take her eyes off herself. She was...pretty. She was shocked. She could see the age in her face. Probably late twenties early thirties she guessed, but she looked good. Her hair was dark and smooth. "You are awfully quiet today!" The mirror yelled.

"Oh shut up." Hermione muttered to her own reflection.

"You weren't saying that last night from what I heard."

Hermione felt her cheeks burn with blush. She reached for the silk robe draped over the chair in front of what she assumed was her vanity. She certainly had not expected the glimpse to be anything like this. She thought she would see the future not be a part of it. She had no memories, only those up until the last drink of potion. So it was as though she had no clue who she was. The mirror's implications had made her begin to question.

That's when she noticed the large diamond ring on her left ring finger. There were two dazzling rings an engagement ring and a wedding ring! She was married. Hermione forced herself to take another deep breath.

Now with no fear that she would walk upon herself, since she was herself or however that worked. She strolled back into the bedroom to find something to tell her about her life. The room was beautiful, decorated in black and silver. There were no pictures, though, nothing to tell her which man she shared her life with. She began to wonder. Was it Ron? or Harry? Everything looked expensive. Perhaps Ron had become some famous Qudditch star and they were wealthy. Well, it could have happened? Maybe not Hermione thought to herself.

Just as she began to peer into the nightstand drawer, a loud POP echoed through the air.

A house elf appeared in front of her.

"Madame. Master wanted to know if you were awake and were going to have breakfast with him and the children?"

THE CHILDREN?!?! She was married and had children. OK no big deal. Two more deep breaths. "Can I ask a strange question?" Hermione looked to the house elf hoping for just a little help.

The little elf nodded with glee.

"How am I normally dressed for breakfast?"

The little elf smiled, "Like that with the robe Madame."

She nodded. "And where are we having breakfast this morning?"

The little elf smiled some more, "In the dining room, Tilly take you there. Come on." She turned and opened the door to the hallway. The elf walked down a large hall and through the living room. She opened the door and Hermione saw two young children sitting at a dining room table. The littler one was a girl, she looked maybe four or five. While the boy was older maybe ten or so. She walked towards the table.

"Good morning mommy," two voices chimed.

"Ah, good morning." She noticed that there was a copy of the Daily Prophet and a half drank coffee cup sitting at the head of the table. "Where is your daddy at?"

The boy spoke up, "Dad went to find some file for work today."

Just as he said that Hermione heard footsteps outside of the same door she had moments ago walked through. She turned her head trying not to look too interested in who would be coming through the door. But before the door opened she heard a glass crash to the floor. The little girl had dropped her glass. The little girl, her daughter she thought, began to cry. "I'm sorry."

"It's OK sweetie. We'll just have to clean it up."

POP "Tilly get it Madame."

That's when she heard the silky voice of a man behind her, "Yes, thanks Tilly. And don't worry Bella, Daddy will buy you a dozen more cups just like it."

Hermione's eyes couldn't believe what they saw. She was still standing her hand resting on the back of Bella's chair, as she felt her knees get weak. It couldn't be, but it was. Draco Malfoy. Daddy.

Dressed in long very posh black robes, he walked right up to her and kissed her chastely. "Good morning. Did you sleep well?" He asked, then more quietly in her ear, "what little sleep you did get." His smirk hadn't changed a bit.

Hermione was trying to cover her disgusted and shocked expression. She played it cool. "Of course I slept well. Do you have a busy day ahead?"

Draco took his seat and motioned for her to sit too. "Yeah you know, today's the big day. So I've got to be ready."

Big day for what she wondered, but she just smiled and nodded trying not to blow it.

"You are still bringing Orion and Bellatrix down for lunch today, right? I want you guys there. The press will love it, plus its really important that we stand as a family."

"Of course I am. We wouldn't miss it for anything. Where are we supposed to meet you again?" She tried a tentative question, thinking it wouldn't be too off.

"That's a good question. I'm not sure where exactly I'll be at one. Let's see why don't you just meet me at the ministry entrance about one-ish. I'll come get you guys."

Hermione nodded, "OK that sounds good to me."

"Oh and wear your nice black robes with the velvet lining, they look so good on you." Hermione blushed.

Draco caught sight of her innocent blush. His eyes twisted into that famous Malfoy smirk once more. He pointed towards the living room door, and darted his eyes towards it. As if signaling her to get up, so she did.

He got up too, and she heard little Bella ask, "Where are you going? We haven't finished breakfast."

Malfoy with all the patience in the world replied, "We're going to talk for a minute we'll be right back."

Once in the hall he asked, "Herm, babe, are you ok? Did you not get enough sleep?" He winked, "Cause I know we were up late."

She thought quick trying to think of a response other than, 'I hate you and now am suddenly married to you and don't understand.' "I'm just a little overwhelmed that's all."

"I know, but its all going to go just fine. I promise you won't have to see Potter or Weasley at all today."

She spoke before she could stop herself, "Why wouldn't I want to see them?"

He rolled his eyes, "You don't have to pretend with me. Remember I am the one who has been with you through it all. I didn't give up on you or freak out when you did what needed to be done to end the war."

This was more information than she could handle.

He went on, "Hermione, listen I know that sometimes you wonder if it was worth it, but think about our life. We have two wonderful, intelligent kids. You are probably going to be the next Minister of Magic. The first female ever, and no matter how much you lost, Harry and Ron are happy and alive because of all that. Though I wonder if that part was worth it..."

He meant the last part as a joke, but she was too lost in her own thoughts to realize.

"I was kidding about that. Come on baby, what is wrong?" he was beginning to get frustrated.

She sighed, "I guess I'm just thinking back. It's like if you had told me ten years ago I would be here, I would never have believed it. I mean how in the world did you and I become you and I?" She asked what she really wanted to know, hoping on some off chance that he would answer the question that she could not figure out in anyway.

His eyes twinkled with nostalgia, "Ah, yes. The most strange and incredible night of our lives. It was a night to remember. It's in the pensive in the bedroom. Why don't you go relive it, and I will make sure the kids know when to be ready. I will get Tilly to make sure you come out on time and all that. Go remember why we are what we are, so that you can stop worrying your pretty little head off."

Then he kissed her. He kissed her like she'd never been kissed before. Deep and passionate.

And then he walked back into the dining room and left her with a thousand thoughts.


	3. Here's to Pensives

**A GREAT BIG THANKS to my reviewers: **Anavell and Satannpink!  
Be forewarned this chapter gets a little cheesey, but thre is sooo much coming in the next champter.  
Xoxo!

**The Glimpse**

Chapter Three  
Here's to Pensives

Hermione somehow found her way back to their bedroom through the maze that was the Manor. She had no idea how she would find the pensive, but she was anxious to understand how in the hell she had ended up married to Draco Malfoy!?! And what was all the nonsense he was saying about Harry and Ron. She was also a bit worried because she wasn't all together quite sure how long she would have in this glimpse to figure these things out.

She began opening drawers, and realized it would be dumb to keep a bowl of swirling liquid in a drawer. So she began opening cabinets. She saw the large armoir in the corner and knew that's where it was held. This probably held so many memories. She wasn't sure if this was the only one she wanted to see.

But it made sense that she should see it first, so with her mind set on the destination she dove into the future's past. The thought of it was playing with her mind.

She recognized herself talking to Harry and Ron. She was obiviously at Hogwarts.

The past Hermione was crying and more of yelling at Harry and Ron than talking to them. The "future" Hermione walked closer to herself so she could hear.

"You guys just don't understand. I can't explain how I know. I just do. You would think I was crazier than you already do if I tried to explain."

"But Hermione, you are messing with some pretty heavy stuff. It's really dark magic, and what you are doing has become wreckless and crazy." Harry replied clearly more calm than she had been.

"If you guys want to be happy and alive in the future you have to trust me. This is what I have to do."

"You HAVE to try to become a Death Eater? Really? That's how we save the world? No, no, no dumbass it's how you die!" Ron not so calmly yelled.

Hermione was perplexed. A Death Eater? Really? Ron's words echoed in her head. She looked at her future forearm and she gasped. There in faint black was a nearly gone dark mark. Snake squirming inside the skulls mouth. If she hadn't been trying to see it, she never would have noticed. She was horrified. She tried to remember though, she knew the memories were not there.

What could have possibly convince Hermione that becoming a Death Eater was a good idea?

Though she couldn't help but rationalize, hearing Draco's word inside her head. "Harry and Ron are happy and alive..." and things had clearly not turned out too bad for her, even though it was Malfoy. He seemed to love her, as odd as that sounded, and they did have two very cute kids even if they had named them Orion and Bellatrix. :) She laughed to herself.

She returned her eyes to the yelling match in front of her. All the while she still couldn't wrap her head around the first shock of the day, much less this one. She tried to pay attention, but questions kept errupting in her head. How had she gotten to be a death eater? How in the world did Voldemort trust her?

Before she could even hear the end of the conversation the scene changed. And Hermione found herself in the dungeons of the castle.

She seemed to be meeting someone. "Lumos," the young Hermione said as she looked around. Professor Snape appeared from around the corner. "Miss Granger, What are you doing out of bed at this hour?" The girl didn't even have a chance to respond before Snape had grabbed her by the arm. "You are coming with me to have a chat in my office."

The Hermione looking at the scene felt her own heart racing as she followed herself being dragged into Snapes office. She was so scared.

But the moment the door shut to Snape's office his demeanor changed completely. "I didn't hurt you did I?"

She saw the young Hermione shaking her head.

"Sorry, I just wanted to be sure if anyone was listening. You know."

"It's fine. Thank you so much for doing this Professor Snape. I know that no one else believes me or understands."

He placed his hand on her shoulder. "I do believe you. You know that right?"

Hermione detected a tenderness that she had never seen before in Snape. It was almost unsettling, but before she could muse on it anymore they were talking again.

"I got you the books you need. Are you sure about this? It's pretty heavy black magic."

She watched herself nod.

The scene changed again, and Hermione was getting frustrated because just when she would start to figure something out it would change on her.

She surveyed the scene around her again. She didn't quite recognize where she was. It looked like the Astronomy tower perhaps. But in school the Astronomy tower meant...

She shook her head furiously. It couldn't be...

She heard her own voice in the dark. "They're coming. The alarm just sounded. Come on quick." She watched in the dark as she tore off her shirt and a male figure did the same. She watched in shock as she saw herself peel off her bra with little modesty. Something like that would have been highly uncharacteristic for her. She wrapped her arms around her male counterpart and began to make-out feverishly. His hand roamed her body with passion and tenderness.

"Mmmm," She listened to herself moan. "Draco..."

She now could recognize the platinum hair in the light. She heard footsteps coming up the stairs and knew that she and Draco had to have heard them too.

In walked, Harry and Ron. "Lumos," Ron shouted.

"So it is true you've been whoring around with the scum of the earth." Harry remarked.

Draco stood up. Puffing his chest out like some animal ready for the fight. "What did you call me?"

"You two are disgusting. Everything he-" Ron shoved his pointer finger into Draco's chest. "ever said about you has just become one hundred percent true. You are a filthy, disgusting mudblood."

Both Hermione's gasped at once at the sound of Ron word's. She was horrified and it appeared that the in the past Hermione had been horrified as well. She didn't think it would matter how many times she relived that moment, it would propably always horrify her.

Hermione of the "future" felt tears well up in her eyes.

The scene changed again, and Hermione realized she was back in she and Draco's bedroom. She walked to the bathroom still in her robe and nightie. She blotted her eyes with tissues, and heard the mirror spout off to her. "What are you crying about?" She didn't respond but instead realized that she just might understand why she had done some very out of character things. That night had been a setup, but it had clearly propelled Hermione and Draco to where they were to day.

She sat on the edge of the bed and heard the door crack open. Draco walked through the door.

"You're still here?" She asked somewhat confused.

"No, I came back I left that file somewhere when I left. I can't find it anywhere have you seen it?"

Her eyes met his and she felt how much he cared for her. She didn't respond to him. She only stared.

"What is my hair bad?"

She smiled and shook her head. "Draco, if I told you something that sounded completely crazy, would you believe me?"

He sat down next to her, "I can try. What is it? Is this what was bothering you earlier."

"Last night I was seventeen years old. I did a spell with Ron and Harry to see into the future. I woke up here this morning and had no clue what was going on. I don't know how old I am or when we were married or beyond anything I saw in the pensive I don't know what got us here."

Draco brushed a curl out of her face. He didn't say a word.

She shrugged, "You don't believe me do you?"

He smiled, "You once told me there would come a day, when you acted peculiar and kissed me like the first time. You said this is what you would tell me. And I never believed you, until now. I thought there was something different about that kiss."

She smiled sheepishly.

"You told me then that I should tell you that you were the only way to save the world. You told me explain to you what you did in our seventh year." He watched her. "You really have no idea, do you?"

"No, not a clue. Well- I apparently have to become a Death Eater. I saw that much in the pensive."

He nodded. "You went deep undercover. Really deep undercover. You got into some scary stuff. The good guys didn't think you were good anymore, is how hardcore you got. I am one of the things you got into. Obviously. No one trusted us because no one trusted me, but you did. Anyways, you are the one who came up with the plan to kill the Dark Lord. You set it up right from the beginning. I can't tell you how. That's what you told me, but I'm supposed to assure you that it will all be worth it."

She smiled as she realized how much life she had to live to get to this happy point in her future.

She wrapped her arms around her husband and kissed him. Kissed him like there was no tomorrow. "I think I love you Draco Malfoy."

* * *

**See a little cheesey, I know.  
LOL  
If you read PLEASE review.  
XOXO**

-Nicole


	4. Here's to the Beginning

**Continued thanks to my fabulous reviewers: Satannpink, Avanell, Jenett3, and VampryKFM.  
I LOVE reviews. :) They keep me going, so this chapters for you guys. **

The Glimpse  
Chapter Four  
Here's to the Beginning

"I think I love you Draco Malfoy." The moment she'd said the words she realized how utterly dumb they sounded, but before she could ponder the reality of what she had just confessed the world melted away around her.

It was her epiphany. The light bulb had clicked on and whatever it was that she needed to learn, she obviously had.

She awoke on the hard stone floor of Moaning Mrtyle's bathroom. Still clothed in only a large white robe, she furiously began to make sure all important parts of her were not exposed.

She looked around and saw Ron and Harry were stirring awake as well. She quickly got up to go put on her clothes. And her voice was unexpectedly shaky as she asked, "Can I come out?"

Both boys replied, "yes," in cheerful tones that seemed to Hermione to foreshadow what they would say about their glimpsing experiences.

Hermione felt confused with the large amount of information that had been placed on her shoulders. It seemed that if everything in the glimpse was indeed true, that there would be a long road ahead for her. She was concerned to know how much Ron and Harry knew. "So what did you each see?" She asked somewhat tenatively.

Harry jumped in first, "It was incredible. I was like a never imagined"  
Ron nodded his head rapidly. "I know man! Wasn't it awesome."

Hermione just looked on, slightly confused.

Ron supplied an answer for Hermione, "We saw each other in the glimpse!" Harry added to the excitment, "It was so cool! We work together!"

Hermione just smiled, "I didn't see you guys."

Ron looked kind of sheepish, "We didn't really ask about you. We were kind of caught up in the moment. You didn't ask where we worked!"

Hermione decided to just play along. "OK, OK. Where do you work?"

Ron seemed like a little kid in candy shop. "We play for the Chudley Cannons!"

She supressed a little giggle. "Really that's awesome. So what else did you find out?"

Harry shrugged, "Well that was the best thing really, well other than that the war was over."

Hermione pressed the issue, "Did you find out anything that might be useful? Like how the war was ended."

Neither of the boys had (as of yet anyways) noticed that they still had no idea what Hermione had seen in her own glimpse. Although it wasn't particulary that out of the ordinary for Hermione Granger to ask questions first.

Ron's look turned a bit more serious, "I mentioned something about the end of the war, and I got the distinct impression it was just not something we talk about in the future."

Harry nodded in agreement. A bit more solemnly he added, "I just assume that we won, but there was a lot of loss along the way. It's very clearly still a touchy subject in the future. I can see why no one would want to talk about, and why everyone just rather live their happy lives without having to relive the bloodshed. I really do wish I had gotten more clues as to how to defeat Voldemort, though. It would be nice to know something, anything really." Then as if he had only just realized Hermione was there, he added, "Oh Hermione! What about you? What did you see? Did you learn anything useful?"

She shook her head and decided to go along with their story, "I got the same vibe you both did. No one wants to talk about the end. I can't imagine how bad things are going to get before they get better, if in the future we still don't talk aobut it."

Harry smiled. "When Voldemort is dead and gone I will be happy to NEVER have to speak of it ever again. Think postive Hermione maybe we just can't be burdened with such saddness in the future."

He seemed so idealistic to Hermoine. He had heard far too many pep talks. "So what else did you see? Are you a rocket scientist or what?"

Ron looked befuddled at the mention of a rocket scientist. "A what?"

Hermione laughed. "It's a muggle thing. No, no." She didn't quite know what to reveal to them. She knew she intended to keep the part about Malfoy out of it. "Well I might just be the future Minster of Magic." She gleamed, that much was true.

Harry's eyes widened, "Really? Wow! That's so cool."

Hermione nodded and tried to move the conversation along to another topic. "What time is it?"

Ron looked at his watch, "Oh Merlin! It's four thirty. We should get back."

And thus the conversation was over. The three crept back through the castle and into the Common Room. Where they departed and Hermione went her seperate way.

As soon as her body hit the bed, her mind was spinning with the possibilities. She had seen a future that she could never have imagined. Was it really what had to happen? Why couldn't there be victory with Harry and Ron and her together like always? What would happen? She should act on what she had seen?

She didn't know. It felt like she didn't know a thing.

She closed her eyes and braced her body for sleep. She felt like she needed to know what would become of them if they all stayed together. She felt like she needed to prove that what she had seen wasn't the only way, but as she drifted off into her dreams she wasn't quite sure if that was something that could ever happen.

As she tossed and turned through the night, images of her future self wormed their way into her mind.

She saw her two beautiful children and her handsome husband. She dreamed of a happy life in way she never thought possible.

When she awoke she didn't feel rested in the slightest. Her mind was a wreck with questions. She felt like she needed some kind of proof, but she wasn't all together sure what that meant.

She resolved that she would do nothing out of the oridinary until she had a reason too, and that she wouldn't act on what she saw in her glimpse unless she had some kind of proof that it was the only way. She didn't want to have to become a Death Eater after all? The more she thought about it, the more preposterous the whole thing sounded. She laughed it off and forced it all to the back of her mind. She had studying to do.

And that is precisely how Hermione handled herself for the month. She engrossed herself in her books and her homework. Forcing what she had seen and all that she questioned into a place deep inside, to be dealt with at some other point in time. Ron and Harry were busy with Qudditch, since their glimpse they each had turned to training harder and harder. Deciding that it would benefit them in the future and that being healthy and strong would aid them in battle as well. The war front was quiet. A bit to quiet if you asked Hermione; it seemed much like the calm before the storm. The castle held an ominous stillness.

Hermione had been more right than she could have imagined, and that night she got far more than what she had asked for. A sign indeed.

The rain had picked up and the October night was cool. The leaves lay scattered about the Castle grounds. They would have twirled aimlessly in the wind, but the heavy rain pelted them to the ground.

She was taking a brief study break when it happend.

The castle was surrounded by skull like masks. A single Dark mark loomed in the air. The Death Eaters could not breach the castle grounds, but it didn't appear as if that were their goal. Instead a body lay tossed just inside the gates. Hermione had been the first to come across the sight, and as she ran in to get McGonagall. She first saw Snape.

"Professor!" She cried out.

His black cloak spun about him in a wave as he stopped abruptly.

Hermione ran towards him. In a trembling whisper she uttered the words, "The castle is surrounded by Death Eaters."

His eyes widened and seemed to become a darker shade of black. "Are there any other students out front?"

She shook her head, "I don't believe so."

"Guard the exit. No one goes out."

And with that he disappeared down the corridor.

It wouldn't be until much later that Hermione would begin to wonder exactly why Snape had been so close to the front entrace of the castle at just the precise moment that Death Eaters surrounded the school, and even then she would for the most part brush it off as coincidence. But it was far from that; it was destiny.

The rest of the day had been a blur. It was a first year Hufflepuff whose body Hermione had seen a glimpse of by the front gates. His father worked for the Order and it was clear that it was some type of message. When McGonagall, surrounded by dozens of Order members had walked steadily to the gates, the Death Eaters dispersed one by one. But before they had disapperated each had uttered the same single word. Hermione felt weak in the knees, and by the time her head hit the ground she had already blacked out. The single word they'd each said...

"Poena"

Hermione looked it up later in the dictionary. It was latin for "pain, punishment, penalty."

Hermione understood there was much more poena to come.

---------------------------------------------------------------

**I'm glad you are reading.  
Criticism is welcomed and reviews are loved.  
XOXO  
Nicole A Bailey**

* * *

Return to Top 


	5. Here's to A Fine Line

**Thanks to my wonderful reviewers: VampyrFKM, ddbinha, and Satannpink** (Who has faithfully reviewed nearly every chapter, thanks a ton).  
**So Chapter five is for you satan, lol. And this chapter is not quite what I expected, but it fits quite nicely. The next part of the story will undoubtedly grow darker. Xoxo -Nicole**

**The Glimpse  
**Chapter Five  
Here's to A Fine Line

That rainy day had been intense. Hermione woke the next morning to find herself lying in the hospital wing.

"About time you were up," Madame Pomphrey sounded like a grandmother more than a nurse. "You gave us all quite a scare. Fainting like that. Quite a state of shock you must of been in, not to mention all those wet clothes. What in the world were you thinking?"

Hermione just laid in silence. She had nothing to say. She didn't know what to say. She was in shock. They had killed a little boy. In the future she was apart of that group, that horrible, horrible group. It didn't make any sense to her. Coming in the door to the hospital wing she saw a tall, stern figure. McGonagall came quickly to Hermione's bedside.

"Harry and Ron are worried about you. Are you OK?" She sounded far too concerned to Hermione.

"I'm fine, I think. I don't even know really what happend."

"Well they said they have noticed that you've been a little bit off for a few weeks. They thought this incident was the proverbial straw that broke the camel's back. Tell me Hermione is something on your mind because with everything escalating I need you sharp."

Hermione didn't quite know what to say. "I just, I guess I am worried. I don't really know what to do. I am kind of afraid I suppose that if I stand too close to Ron and Harry in this war I will become a liability. I don't know how to know what is best."

McGonagall's eyes flashed with a particular green glimmer. She swished her wand and laid a book on Hermione's bedside table. "Perhaps this will help."

Hermione stared at the frayed and faded looking book. She wondered what it was as she touched it tenatively. "Choose Your Own Adventure." It looked like the muggle books she had read as a young girl. She couldn't imagine what it was that McGonagall had given her.

She touch the book and felt a tingling sensation fly through her body. She opened the book and like some tiny movie screen she saw herself and Ron and Harry. Everything seemed quite normal. The three turned to walk back towards the castle. The moving picture stopped and the question appeared, "Go with them or Go to the library?"

She smiled. "Go with them"

She watched as they walked into the castle. They walked straight with a purpose, and before Hermione could quite tell what was going on they had disappeared. They reappeared at the Order Headquarter's, and Hermione was a bit shocked that the book knew of such places. But she imagined the book was probably feeding straight from her head, so there was probably not a large amount of threat. She continued to watch as the order (themselves included) discussed a plan. The picture again stopped and the question appeared, "Go through with the plan or Go express your concerns."

Hermione wished and washed back and forth. If she really had concerns she knew she would express them, and she was trying to be honest with herself, soo... "Go express my concerns."

The scene changed and she could see lots of hand waving. Expressing her concerns had obviously turned into an argument of sorts between the three of them. A question popped up at her more quickly this time, "Go ahead with the plan or Refuse to go."

Hermione thought on it for a while. It was clear that Ron and Harry felt like whatever it was, was a good idea, and afterall she did trust them. "Go ahead... I suppose."

She watched as a battle scene appeared. Bodies were flying and there was bloodstaining the white tile floor. She felt her stomach jump to her throat. She watched horrified. Death Eaters were everywhere. They surrounded her. They called to Harry; their wands pointed at her temple. And that's when it happend... Green light flooded her eyes. Harry's broken body lay lifeless on the stained floor.

She stared straight ahead. She couldn't believe that this was the end. She had to try again. Maybe if she had just gone ahead with their plan from the get go. Maybe they would get there in time. Maybe something would end differently.

She opened the book and tried again. This time she immediately tried to "Go through with the plan", but it ended the exact same way all over again. She felt hot tears leaking out of her eyes. She had to go back further or perhaps refuse the plan. She went through the story again. She tried it the same way as the first time, only at the very end she refused to go through with the plan. Now the moving pictures continued. She saw herself pacing back and forth, until Ron and Harry returned in front of her, badly bruised hurting. She watched as she cried with relief. The scene again changed, and she saw the three of them on the castle grounds. The options rose to the screen again, "Go with them to the Qudditch pitch or Go back inside." This was clearly a no-brainer to Hermione. "Go back inside." She knew there was no way that she would ever go to the Quidditch pitch with them.

As she walked away, a black gloved hand wrapped around her mouth. She watched as she was apparated away. The screen dissolved in green light. She was taken aback. Just like that? She could die, just like that? No warning, no signs.

She grew more frustrated. It couldn't end like that. What could she change? What could she do that would keep them all alive? She thought about her glimpse. The words that the adult Draco had spoken ran through her mind. She would do something intense. How would she do that? She closed the book and decided to give it another shot.

She decided to leave her friends right from the beginning. "Go to the library." On her way to the library, she was confronted in the hallway. Snape approached her billowing cloak and all. He nodded towards her tiny self on screen. It was a look that meant more than met the eye. She watched as a question floated up, "Go with Snape or Find go back to the Common Room."

She remembered her journey through the pensive. She felt Snape's harsh grip on her arm, and his apologetic look the moment the heavy dungeon door swung closed. She decided to follow her instincts. "Go with Snape."

He led her into his office. A place she had only seen in the pensive, and was now getting to see for the second time in her life, though she still had never been inside. They talked and talked. The question came out of no where, "Go through with Snape's plan or Tell someone about it."

This made her a bit nervous, but she knew which option she had to pick. "Go through with the plan."

She watched as time skipped ahead. She saw battles fly by. Scenes raced past her. The picture slowed back to tempo. The picture became clear. A battle was raging, but she did not see herself. Then she watched in half horror, half intrigue as she pulled a Death Eater mask from her head. She wasn't sure what happend next, but book showed the final picture. Voldemort's body lie still. He was dead. She and Ron and Harry stood alive, while the Dark Lord lie dead on the floor.

She shut the book. She buried her face in her hands. How many signs did she need to tell her the same thing over and over? This was clearly the only way. She knew what she had to do.

Hermione cleared her throat trying to steady her voice, "Madame Pomphrey?"

She heard the voice echo through the large room, "Yes dear?"

"I really do feel fine. Can I go?"

"Of course dear."

Hermione got to her feet and walked slowly out the doors. The world had seemed to take on a new shade, since she had made up her mind. She went first to McGonagall's office to return the book.

"Did it help any dear?" McGonagall asked in a motherly voice. She was certain that the book would have shown Hermione what a necessity she was in battle or something like that.

"Um, yeah it helped a lot, really cleared up some things." She turned to go, but then asked, "Do you happen to know where Ron and Harry are?"

McGonagall looked up, "Last I saw them, they were out by Hagrid's hut."

Hermione nodded and went straight to find the two boys.

The October air was still crisp, but the rain had stopped. A small breeze shuddered through the trees. She found the pair walking out of Hagrid's Hut.

Ron ran to her, "Oh Hermione! You gave us quite a scare! Don't do that ever again."

Harry smiled and nodded in agreement with Ron. Hermione hugged both boys. She held them close, this was her sort of goodbye to them. They just didn't know it.

"Come on," Harry said as Ron and Hermoine her still wrapped awkwardly in each other's arms. "Let's go up to the Common Room and play chess or something."

Hermione felt the odd tingling of deja vu. She remembered this. She couldn't go with them. She had to go the library.

She felt herself speak, though it sounded a bit foreign coming out of mouth as if another person were speaking for her, "I, uh, can't I need to go to the library."

Ron and Harry looked at her questioningly.

"I lost valuable study time last night." She pouted.

The boys let her go, but they got in some good natured teasing before she walked the other way down the hallway.

As she made her way down the vast number of corridors, she saw out of the corner of her eye the tall figure she already knew would be coming.

Snape gave her a look. It was a look that meant more than it seemed. She nodded and changed her route to follow him towards the dungeons. He didn't ask questions. He too seemed like he knew that it was going to happen before it had.

She walked into Snape's office and saw for the first time what she had only seen in the future.

The door closed behind her with a thud. She let her eyes skim the overfilled shelves. Snape watched her, but did not speak for what seemed like a very long time.

"Ms. Granger, Do you know why you are here?"

She narrowed her eyes. Did he know why she was here? That seemed to be the more important question. She didn't want to reveal her whole story to Snape. For one, he would very probably think she was crazy, and for two, she didn't know which side he played for. She decided for a cross between a nod and a shake of the head. "I think so, maybe." It sounded like a decent answer.

Then he said the words that would wash over her for the rest of her life. The words that would make her everything she was. The words that would ring truer than any others she could ever hear.

"Ms. Granger, There is a fine line between good and evil."

* * *

**See... good things are in store. Expect more Snape and more Draco soon.   
If you have any requests or just want to let me know you read it...  
Be kind and review.**


	6. Here's to Fresh Knowledge

**Sorry its been so long! This chapter is just to get the ball rolling again. **

The Glimpse  
Chapter 6  
Here's to Fresh Knowledge 

Snape's office clearly doubled as his own private laboratory. Vials of everything Hermione could imagined filled dozens of shelves. She was awestruck as she sat in uncomfortable silence with Snape.

Snape nor Hermione knew quite what to say. Who would be the first to speak as the silence drew on? Hermione thought cautiously about what to say to Snape. She didn't really even trust the man all that much, so how could she possibly just divulge the biggest secret in her life to him? But Hermione was saved and she did not have to decided what to say as Snape spoke before she could.

His voice came out thick and velvety. "Ms. Granger, I'm not sure if you understand what kind of sacrifice you are considering?"

She decided to test the waters tenatively. And her words came out in soft whispers, "What exactly is it that you are preposing professor. I wouldn't dare to assume anything."

It was uncharacteristic of the vibrant Granger to be so mousey and unsure of herself. Snape was a bit taken aback. He was sure she would have been like a bull in a China cabinet when it came to this type of thing, but he was surprised and actually very pleased. She seemed more willing to take direction or at least to listen to what he had to say, than she would have had she had her own concocted list of how everything would go.

Snape thought carefully before he spoke again, "I wouldn't dare to assume anything either, then Ms. Granger. What exactly are you doing in my office? If you are unsure then I think you should go."

Snape had poised it so that Hermione had to be the one to propose the idea. He knew it would be important that she grow into this journey herself. Dumbledore had long since explained the necessity of this journey to Severus. He understood, though not quite completely, the path Hermione Granger would take to save the world, but again he also understood that it was important that she make the plan her own.

Hermione's eyes stared straight into Snape's as if trying to read what he was really thinking. When alas she could not she spoke once more, "I think, sir, I know why I am here, and I think, sir, so do you. I think I need you to teach me." It was the best she could come up with at the time. If she hadn't been concentrating so hard on precisely what she needed to say, she would have been shaking all over. It was a very scary prospect. The idea of learning how to become a Death Eater, much less actually saying it out loud, or even worse actually doing it.

The battle between the two, so far, played like a ping pong match. Each side was serving ambivlanent questions and responses back and forth. Someone had to just speak plainly and each was willing the other one to be the first to say what they truely meant.

Snape still not ready to give up asked, "And what is it Ms. Granger that you would like to learn? More Potions perhaps? or Defense against the Dark Arts?"

Hermione took a deep breathe she knew that she had to be the one to ask it, for there was no way Severus Snape would let her out of it too easily. "Not exactly." She mentally scolded herself for allowing Snape to see how nervous she was. 'Never let them see the whites of your eyes.' she thought to herself. "I was hoping sir that you could teach me -"

The pause she took seemed to last a thousand years. Snape waited carefully not wanting to push her.

"- the Dark Arts." she finished.

Snape closed his eyes as if thinking. When he opened them Hermione could no longer read any hint of emotion in his face. "Let me ask you again, I'm not sure if you understand what kind of sacrifice you are considering. Do you understand the magnitude of this proposal?"

She nodded instead of speaking.

He too nodded. "I can only offer you the basics. The ground workings if you will. The certain magics here at Hogwarts that even the castle will not allow me to teach you. I will help you however I can, Ms. Granger. Be here at midnight tomorrow evening."

She got up and quietly said thank you. And that was that.

From the following evening and as many as she could spare for the next week Hermione crept down into the dungeons to learn what she could not in the light. The time would flew by in a sort of haze that Hermione never knew could exsist. The darkness of the magic she was learning in the midnight hours was creeping and seeping into every pore and every crevace her body had. Like water to the desert she soaked up the knowledge with little hesitation. It was the first time since she had entered the magical world that an entirely new set of ideas had been laid before her. Snape and she had little interaction he provided the place and the knowledge, but did little to critique her or guide her so far. For the most part he would leave her a book and a set of written instructions.

It was a special evening if he remained in the room with her for more than ten minutes at a time. She couldn't quite decided if that was because he couldn't stand her or if it was because of some other reason. Snape, however, knew what Hermione did not. She wouldn't be able to trust him or continue learning if she did not feel the need for it. 

She had to feel the lust for the knowledge deep inside her. She had to want it. She had to need it. She had to be vulnerable to it, or she would never be able to turn to Snape as an ally, as a confidante. He knew she wasn't there yet, but in time she would be. After a steady week of her sneaking into the dungeons Snape made the exception and spoke to Hermione. 

"Take this book. Read it. Learn it. But be forewarned. It is much darker than any of the informational books you have been reading thus far. Do not return to me until you are ready." 

Hermione was a bit taken back, "How will I know that I am ready?"

Snape was already on his way out of the room as she asked. He barely turned as he smoothly replied, "When it is time, you will know."

The following evening Hermione contemplated what Professor Snape had told her the night before. She decided before opening that book and crossing that line it was time for her to try to talk to her very best friends. 

It was just after dinner time when Ron and Harry returned to the common room to find Hermione crawled in a chair by the fire. Ron spoke first, "Hermione, you weren't at dinner."

She looked up at the boys. Instinctively she just knew she needed to have the conversation with them. It was time to tell them what was going on, or at least a portion of it.

She stood attempting to be on even ground. "Can we talk?" She tried to keep the emotion out of her voice. She knew this would change everything.

Harry looked puzzeled, "What's wrong? Are you ok? What's been going on with you?"

Hermione replied, "That's exactly why I want to talk to you guys. Can we go to your room?"

Exchanging questioning glances the boys nodded.

Once settled in the two boys looked at Hermione, desperately waiting to her what she had to say.

She took a deep breath in, "Ok, what I'm going to say is going to sound a little crazy, but I have to try. I think that if we are going to win this war, we have to know more magic."

Harry nodded, "That's not crazy, we do need to know more stuff. Who knows what Lord Voldemort is going to try to throw at us."

"Exactly, but that's not the crazy part. I think we should learn dark magic." Ron's eyes looked like they were going to bug out of his head, but Hermione pressed on, "We have to be able to get at him with his own firepower."

Ron muttered, "Lost it you have. Crazy is right."

Hermione looked at Ron with a bit of anger, "Listen. We can't keep fighting him off with luck. There is no way we are going to survive if we only rely on what they teach us here. There are loads of spells and potions that we should be studying-"

Harry cut her off, "You already have been learning it. Haven't you? That's why you have been so out of it, isn't it? You've been reading something dark. You've already started studying it. Haven't you?"

Hermione nodded. "But I have to. You guys just don't understand."

Ron exclaimed, "You're right, I don't and I don't want to. This is bullshit. Quit messing with that stuff or reading it. It will only be bad if you keep on."

Hermione shook her head, "I knew you wouldn't get it, Ron. Harry, what about you? Don't you see how important this could be?"

Harry shook his head, "We don't need that kind of power. We can learn more good magic." He emphasized the word good, "Ron is right you need to quit messing with that stuff."

Hermione had heard enough and proceeded to storm out of the room.

As the anger built up under her skin, she could feel the swirling calm of the dark magic. Ron and Harry were right it was dangerous, but she knew she had to keep on. Maybe she could make them understand in time or maybe not.

* * *

**Sorry its been so loooong.  
I am working on getting the ball rolling in this one again.  
xoxox  
Nicole Bailey**


	7. Here's to a Hint of Anger

**_And as always thanks to my fabulous fans :) I love the love!  
_**PseudonymViolist, moraine9, and evillizzy89! This is for you guys.

**The Glimpse**  
Chapter 7  
Here's to a Hint of Anger

Later that evening Hermione sat alone in her room crying. She thought about what her two best friends had said to her. She knew in a way they were right. Dark magic was dangerous, addictive even. But she knew what she had seen. It was the only way to save them, also she hated to admit it, but the power was very luring. She rationalized it in her head. It was more than just power.

She wanted to be able to learn something new again and to succeed at it like she did everything else. She wanted to go undercover and prove that she could do it, that she could be the one to set it up, and make Lord Voldemort crumble. She wasn't sure how it all would work, but she knew it was what she was going to do. Whether Harry and Ron would support her or not. Which as she recalled from her glimpse into the future, they would not believe her or understand. She guessed that was something she might as well start dealing with now, since it obviously wouldn't change.

Under different circumstances, she would have sat them down explained it all out. She would have gone to Dumbledore and explained herself. Under diferent circumstances she would have calculated an exact plan with all of them before doing anything, but since she already knew the outcome she decided it wasn't necessary. It was time to do things a little different. A little more independent, she mused. She was going to make sure the future she saw remained intact. (Was Hermione creating the very future she had seen. Without the glimpse would she have ever had these ideas? And if the idea had crossed her would she have had the strength to go against what Ron and Harry wanted without them. It was quite perplexing.)

Refreshed in her decision to proceed with or without Ron and Harry's support, Hermione continued to read the book full of dark magic. She was amazed at all these depth to the dark arts. The book she was reading mentioned many even darker incantations and curses that could be found in other texts and Hermione realized she had barely grazed the surface. Snape had only been providing the "light" version to the dark side.

She was unexpectedly torn between anger at Professor Snape for trying to protect her and surprise that he had been trying to protect her; she decided what she had to do next.

She drafted a note to Professor Snape.

_Professor-  
While I appreciate your intentions to keep my reading material "light", I really would enjoy something a bit heavier. The book by Sir Lestrange the first would be an interesting read.  
Thanks  
-H_

She reread it and decided that upon first glance it would seem to be an innocent note, unless of course anyone knew what Sir Lestrange the first had written. She sent the letter on the beak of on owl and went about her day. After the confrontation with Ron and Harry she had been less than eager to buddy up to them again. So instead she skipped breakfast and remained in her room reading.

* * *

It was later in the afternoon when Ron and Harry found her and made it very clear they had something to say. "Hermione, we would like to talk to you."

She knew it had been coming. She nodded her head and the trio found someplace more secluded to talk.

Ron began, "I'm sorry I blew up the other day. I just don't understand what is going on with you or what you are thinking."

Harry gave a short smile to Ron, as if applauding him for being so calm and genuine. "We were hoping you could explain a little more to us now. We are both calm and willing to listen."

Hermione was shocked, this was not at all what she expected. She thought they were going to be disgusted. She was certain their friendship was almost totally over. She did not expect them to attempt to understand what she was trying to do. It felt very nice to have her friends willing to hear her out.

After a moments thought she decided that she would go on and tell them the plan. She would explain what she could and help them to understand what she had to do. Then maybe they wouldn't have to hate her at all. It would be ok. She could keep the happy future intact, and keep her friends at her side.

She began by explaining to them why she needed to learn dark magic. "We have to be able to fight fire with fire so to speak. I think learning some darker magic has its obvious benefits in war."

Ron and Harry both said nothing. They nodded motioning for her to continue.

"Ok. Well the next part is a bit out there so just hear me out." She paused looking at them back and forth, neither made any movement to speak so she again pressed on. "I know how to win the war and set it up so that Harry can destroy Lord Voldemort."

Harry's eyes grew wide, while Ron just stared shocked, "How?" They both managed to gasp at the same time.

"Well I am already trying to get my hands on some darker magic books so I can learn even more. I've already read several preliminary volumes."

Harry looked at her questioningly, "You kept reading that stuff. You have gone a lot further than I thought."

"Well that's not everything, I know what I have to do." She braced herself for the next set of words. "I have to go undercover and become a Death Eater."

Neither boy spoke. They stared at her, wide-eyed, mouths hanging wide. Ron gestured shaking his finger at her but no words came out of his mouth.

Harry timidly asked, "And how do you know this?" Harry knew Hermione was being seduced by this dark magic. It was already more than he imagined. The seeds had very obviously already been planted.

Hermione felt her blood-boiling. They said they would hear her out, and they were only being more close-minded. From deep within she felt a heated anger that had never burned so hot within her, she burst, "You guys just don't understand. I can't explain how I know. I just do. You would think I was crazier than you already do if I tried to explain."

"But Hermione, you are messing with some pretty heavy stuff. It's really dark magic, and what you are doing has become wreckless and crazy." Harry replied much more calmly.

Her temper roared inside her, "If you guys want to be happy and alive in the future you have to trust me. This is what I have to do."

"You HAVE to try to become a Death Eater? Really? That's how we save the world? No, no, no dumbass it's how you die!" Ron not so calmly yelled.

Hermione raged on, "I knew you wouldn't get it. You aren't listening to me or being understanding. You just want to pretend to care until I do things your way. Well that's not the way this is going to happen. I am going to do this. Whether you want it or not." She turned on her heel and left Ron and Harry staring at her back as she stomped away.

* * *

The following morning Hermione was still angry at Ron and Harry. She had even realized that the conversation last night was the very one she had seen in the penesive during her glimpse. She headed down to breakfast and made a point to sit on the opposite end of the table from her two "best friends". When the owls flew in she heard a hearty thud on the table in front of her. A heavy parcel with her name on it was sitting in front of her. And this note was scrawled across the top-

_"Hermione-  
As requested, best to keep it to yourself."_

She let her eyes wander to the Professor. His eyes met hers and gave the slightest hint of a nod. She put the book in her bag and went on about her day, but with every passing second she grew more and more impatient to get up to her room and read the prohibited book she carried with her.

She decided during her lunch break that carrying around contraband was not the best idea, and crept up to her room to leave the book with the other in her hiding spot. As she exited the common room, however, she was met by a face she did not expect.

"Professor Dumbledore, How are you?"

"Very well, Miss Granger. How are you?"

Hermione smiled her best and wondered what Harry and Ron had said to the Headmaster to make him come find her, "I'm fine. So what brings you to this part of the castle?"

His eyes twinkled their all knowing twinkle, "I believe you know the answer to that question. Why don't we head on up to my office to discuss this more privately."

* * *

**Finally we get the part that she saw in the pensive.  
This is really the beginning of it all, which is what she got a glimpse of the beginning.  
Soon Snape will help her even more, and Draco will FINALLY get involved.  
Just to keep you wanting more.  
If you're reading this I heart you.  
xoxox  
Nicole Bailey**


	8. Here's to Hazy Reading

**Thanks so much for reading! The last chapter got like 70 hits in just a few hours. I hate people that constantly ask for reviews, but if you are reading this and/or have anything to say I would love to know! PS thanks a ton to Parcheezie and to Rae16 for reviewing chapter 7. **

The Glimpse  
Chapter 8  
Here's to Hazy Reading 

Her mind was racing a million miles an hour. Was there anything that she could say to Dumbledore to even begin to explain herself. Well, she mused, there always was the truth.

She followed the Headmaster in his office and took a seat.

He leaned with his back against the desk. "Miss Granger, I have heard somethings that concern me." The look of care all too apparent on his face. Hermione Granger was not just another pupil to him, but one of the brightest, if not the brighest, witch of her age. He had watched others of great intelligence fall to the allure of dark magic, but he had never expected it from one as pure as Hermione Granger. "I fear for your safety if you continue down the path you have begun."

Hermione inhaled deeply, "Headmaster, sir, please give me a chance to explain."

Dumbledore nodded his head, "Yes, yes, that would be best."

She managed to half-smile before she plunged into her tale. "Ron, Harry, and I took a Glimpse, and I know what I have to do. I have to infiltrate Lord Voldemort's circle; I have to become a Death Eater."

The light of realization came to his eyes as he spoke, "My dear, that certainly makes a bit more sense, but a Glimpse is a fickle thing. You maybe causing what you saw or even preventing it by your actions right now. I simply cannot believe that you, Miss Granger, would need to pose as a Death Eater in order for us to win against Lord Voldemort. I'm sure there are other ways. You are simply blinded by what you saw."

As with her conversation with Ron and Harry, she felt a frustration growing deep within. No one would understand or even attempt to believe her. No one would ration it out. No one would see it was a very good plan. Infiltrating the Dark Lord's circle with the least likely person; no one would see that coming. She couldn't understand why no one would hear her out.

She opened her mouth to speak, not quite certain of what was going to come out-

But she was interrupted by a knock at the door.

Professor Snape opened the door and suddenly looked between Hermione and Dumbledore. "I'm sorry Albus. I didn't realize, but you have to go. They are coming again."

The headmaster's demeanor changed almost instantaneously. He was no longer caring and paternal, but instead collected and powerful. "I must be going Miss Granger. Please consider what we've talked about." As he turned to walk away and follow Professor Snape's billowing cloak, he added, "Can you alert Professor McGonagall that all students need to be inside and accounted for."

She didn't have a chance to reply. It wasn't a question, really, afterall. A thousand thoughts were in her head. Who were coming again? Did Snape mean the Death Eaters? What was happening and why would no one listen to her? She shook it off and realized she needed to get to McGonagall right away.

She had sprinted down the hall until she found Professor McGonagall who promtly began the task Dumbledore had set out for her. "Miss Granger, why don't you head to the Common Room and wait for the rest of your classmates there."

Minerva twirled about in a tizzy. She muttered magic spells that sent her voice booming around the castle walls, "All students please be aware this is not a drill. Report to your Common Rooms immediately."

Hermione began to walk towards the Common Room, as Professor McGonagall slid out of view. Out of no where though she decided, she wanted to see what the commotion was about. If she was to become a Death Eater, she might as well get used to seeing them. Brazen and quite un-Hermione-like, she turned on her heel and headed towards the castle entrance.

She didn't pass a single soul on her way.

As she crept towards the large doors, she looked in every direction praying that everyone else had gone to their Common Rooms. She opened the door and stuck her head out, as stealthily as she could manage. Sure enough surrounding the castle gates in a black cloud were the Death Eaters. There was no great battle seen like she would have predicted, but instead the great ring of Death Eaters were all mumbling some kind of spell. Perhaps they were trying to break down the protective barriers on the castle, or else do some other harm. She wasn't all together sure.

She decided that she better get up to the Common Room or else risk endangering herself or getting in trouble. As she walked she thought about everything she had read about Hogwarts protective spells. What kind of magic would it take to break such powerful and old magic? She wondered if it could be done at all, but of course there is always a way to do anything if you think about it long enough. She had more on her plate than thinking up ways to break the protective barriers on the castle, and she tiptoed into the Common Room, hoping she hadn't been missed.

The room was crowed with Gryffindors from first year to seventh. Ron and Harry hadn't even noticed her absence. How typical of them, she thought to herself.

She wandered past the throng of people and up the stairs to her room. She shut the curtains around her bed and pulled the newest book from its hiding place. It was heavier than the book she had been reading. It looked much older too.

As she opened the book she felt something stir inside of her. The book felt powerful. As she took in the first few lines, she could feel a surge of something in her blood. It was as if icy hot venom were rushing through her veins. Completely unwelcome and so wanted the energy poured in her body. Each word was like a drag off a cigarette or a swig of a bottle. Rich in its solidarity and even better as she took in more.

She lost herself. Time fell away.

She wasn't sure how long she had been reading. She wasn't even sure she understood everything she was reading, but she heard noise outside her room and knew that she needed to peel herself away from her hiding spot. And yet she coouldn't bring herself to.

She read and read becoming more and more engrossed. The power suffocating her will to move or even focus on anything else. It wasn't until Lavender burst in the room shouting, "Hermione, everyone is looking for you!" that she finally moved.

"I'm coming." She returned the book to its spot and dragged herself down the stairs.

Ron and Harry were there waiting for her, "Hermione! Thank goodness we didn't know if you were safe or not." So they had finally noticed she was not there, hah, finally. she thought, Harry went on "The Death Eaters surrounded the castle again. They killed someone else. No one will tell us who." his voice was full of concern.

Ron, however, looked Hermione over with a strange look in his eye, "Are you ok? You don't look very well."

Hermione shrugged her shoulders, "I'm fine. I was just using the time to do some homework." Hermione could feel the book calling to her. "As a matter of fact if we still have to stay in here, I'm going to go keep working on it."

The boys shook their heads, "Hermione, Hermione, Hermione. It's always homework with you."

She forced a little giggle and tried not to run up the stairs. She wanted to get back to the book.

After that with no other distractions, she read and read and read. She wasn't sure she had ever been able to read as fast before. Her eyes were flying over the scrolled writing and her mind was absorbing like she had never experienced.

The night pushed on and Hermione still remained hooked. She heard the other girls come in at some point to go to bed, but Hermione did not budge. She was entranced by the words, the magic. She needed more.

The early dawn light had begun to creep in the room when she turned the last page. She closed the book and was shocked to realize that she had been sitting there for so many hours. She felt like she was in a daze. Everything was so, so... different. The colors of the world seemed sharper and the sounds echoed a little bit louder. It didn't cross her mind at the time, but it was almost as if she were drugged. It was a beautiful new world to her.

She didn't realize that she hadn't cared that Death Eaters had come again. She didn't notice that she didn't care that they had killed again. And it wasn't as though, she was blocking it out, the thoughts to worry just simply didn't cross her mind. The only thing in her mind was that she wanted more. More dark. She wanted to read more, learn more. She wanted to practice. So without hesistation Hermione walked straight to the Owlery and wrote another note to the only person that would help her anymore.

_Professor-_

_Thank you for the book. It was a fascinating read. I would really enjoy some others like it, something quite "heavy" to read._

_-H_

She wandered through the day in her haze like trance. People asked all day if she was feeling all right. At some point in the early afternoon Ron and Harry had begun telling people she was coming down sick because that is what the truely believed. She was pale and out of it. Her eyes were bloodshot and she didn't seem to hear a word anyone said, until the trio passed a certain Slytherin in the hallway.

She hadn't really noticed Draco since her glimpse, and as her eyes met his she felt a flood of potential. She could somehow see all the power he had. She knew she would need it. It was like instantly the next piece of the puzzle was falling into place in her head. She needed Malfoy for her plan. In order to succeed she needed him. His voice broke her train of thought-

"Well Scarhead, what did you do to your mudblood? Give her a good beating finally?" He chuckled.

Hermione stared straight into his eyes, willing him to see why she truely looked the way she did. She could have sworn she saw something in his eyes, but he made no indication of noticing anything.

Ron was yelling in the background, "-filthy ferret you can't go around calling people names like that! I'm gonna-"

"You're gonna what? Make yourself eat slugs?" Malfoy's minions laughed around him, "Granger, do tell why do you look like hell? Have you been toying with some illegal potions?"

Harry and Ron looked to Hermione. They were waiting for her cue to jump him, but she remained silent for a moment. After staring at him she finally replied, "In the night there was one and by the morning there were two. Dancing hellbeasts to torture you." She said no more and said no less. She turned and walked away. Leaving a very confused Ron and Harry and a very shocked Draco Malfoy.

Hermione Granger had just quoted one of the rarest and darkest magic books known to wizard-kind, Sir Lestrange the first. And he was probably one of the only people in the school that would have recognized the words. What was going on?

She was quite proud of herself as she headed her to her room. A very necessary seed had been planted just then. Malfoy needed to know that she was interested in dark magic. She sat on her bed and began to draft the specifics of her plan.

Snape would teach her. Draco had to know because most likely he would run home to his father and Lord Voldemort to tell them. Eventually, maybe sooner than later, Ron and Harry had to think she was no longer good. She had to convince Lord Voldemort she was no longer good. That part still made her shiver a bit. How in the world would she be able to prove herself worthy of a Dark Mark to one the greatest and most evil wizards ever? Would she have to kill? Would she be able to kill? There were still so many details to work out, but she knew one thing at a time would be the the only way anything would ever work.

For now, she would work on learning more from Snape and getting into Malfoy's good graces, which as she thought about it might be a very difficult task. She had planted a seed, so she would just have to wait and see what grew.

* * *

**Ok, so? I like that she is already pushing everyone away.  
She is falling into the dark magic more than she would have thought she could.  
Snape will teach her, Draco will blab.  
And Hermione will be pushed to her limits.  
xoxo  
Nicole Bailey**


End file.
